Dia Estranho
by GiuGp
Summary: "Fitou seus olhos e viu a tempestade se formando. E, curiosamente, ainda assim eram bonitos."


Galera, aqui está a continuação de "Dia Estressante".

Faz parte da **Trilogia Dia**: Dia Estressante, Dia Estanho e, em breve, Dia Perfeito.

Boa Leitura :D

Dia Estranho

-Amor, cheguei.

Silêncio.

Estranho, já era para Bella estar em casa numa hora dessas...

De qualquer forma, ele deve ter chegado um pouco mais cedo que o esperado. Hoje o dia no hospital foi anormalmente tranqüilo. Sem confusões, cirurgias perfeitas, pacientes obedientes... Nem mesmo Sr Volturi (um paciente particularmente mal humorado que adora criticar todo e qualquer método criado na história da medicina) lhe dera tanto trabalho hoje. Saíra no horário combinado e até mesmo o trânsito parecia estar contribuindo para seu bom humor.

Entretanto, o silêncio da casa - por algum motivo - lembrava-o da quietude anterior as tempestades de verão...

Besteira! Devia estar ficando louco. Já estava tão acostumado à confusão e ao estresse cotidiano que estranhava um dia tranqüilo em meio ao caos. É, deve ser isso...

Deixou a pasta num canto da sala e dirigi-se a cozinha. Fome. Isso sim era uma coisa que devia se preocupar. Pegou um saco de biscoito recheado e um copo de leite achocolatado.

Bella sempre dizia que, para um médico, ele se alimentava muito mal. O que, na verdade, estava errado. Todos os médicos se alimentam mal, isso sim! Ou melhor, nenhum médico tem tempo para se alimentar bem. Lembrou-se da careta que ela fazia sempre que eles discutiam isso e sorriu. Sempre fofa – pensou com carinho.

Respou fundoe, absorvendo a quietude do lugar com tristeza, dirigiu-se ao quarto. Esperava que Bella não demorasse muito para chegar da faculdade... Ela sempre estava tentando fazê-lo sair, mas ele frequentemente estava cansado. Hoje ele podia levá-la a algum lugar... Quem sabe jantar fora? Ou cinema? Bella ama cinema. Lembrou-se vagamente de um filme que ela disse que gostaria de ver. Hugo? Uno? Tanto faz. De qualquer forma, é melhor perguntar.

-Amor? – Parou na porta do quarto. Bella estava lá, deitada e olhando fixamente para a televisão. Estava passando House. Odiava House. – Nossa, amor, que susto! Não sabia que estava aqui! – Disse enquanto beijava seus lábios.

Ela não disse nada. Levantou-se lentamente e ficou de pé o encarando.

_Estranho. _

-Quem é Tanya Denali?

_Fudeu. _

-Oi? – Perguntou tentando ganhar tempo. Fitou seus olhos e viu a tempestade se formando. E, curiosamente, ainda assim eram bonitos. O castanho claro e escuro oscilavam rapidamente, como se o chocolate estivesse borbulhando.

- Tanya. Denali. Quem. É. Ela. – Disse num sussurro assustador. Agora ela andava nervosamente pelo quarto, os cabelo preso com uma presilha rosa berrante e o pijama de vaquinha formando um conjunto ridiculamente assustador.

-É uma mulher que trabalha lá no hospital. Por quê?

-Ela mandou uma mensagem pro seu celular hoje à tarde. – Mensagem? COMO ela tem o eu número?

-Sério? E o que dizia? – _Não seja nada demais. Não seja nada demais. Por favor. Não seja nada demais._

- Dizia "Eu, você, no almoxarifado. Agora"

_PUTA QUE PARIU!_

- Olha, amor...

-AMOR É O CARALHO, QUEM É ESSA VADIA, EDWARD CULLEN?

_Que isso!_

-Bella, deixa eu explicar...

-Explicar o que? QUE VOCÊ TÁ TRANSANDO COM UMA VADIA NAS MINHAS COSTAS?

-Eu não to transando com ela! – Defendeu-se revoltado. Porque, não, ele não estava transando com mulher alguma a não ser Bella. E não tinha culpa se tinha uma loira doida atrás dele. Pra falar a verdade, não tinha culpa se qualquer mulher decidia dar em cima dele. E já passou da hora de Bella entender isso.

-Ahhhh, não? E como essa piranha tem o seu número?

_Boa pergunta._ Mas a resposta formou-se rapidamente: James. _Filho da puta, eu falei que não queria transar com aquela maluca_.

-Olha, eu não sei como ela tem o meu número. A questão é que eu não...

-E NÃO ME VENHA DIZER QUE NÃO ESTÁ TRANSANDO COM ELA!

-Mas eu não estou...

-AHHHHHHH, E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU...

-CHEGA! – Berrou.

Silêncio.

_Obrigado._

-Olha só, isso não vai dá certo – disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Bella olhava-o estática ao lado da televisão. House sorria ironicamente atrás das mechas castanhas que tinham escapado do rabo de cavalo. -Chega, eu não agüento mais. Você sequer se dá ao trabalho de ouvir o meu lado da história! Não, eu não estou transando com Tanya Denali. Não, eu não estou te traindo. Porra, Bella, quantas vezes nós já discutimos graças a seus ciúmes só este mês?

-Ciúmes? Eu encontrei uma mensagem...

-Sim, você encontrou uma mensagem no meu celular. E eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como ela foi parar lá. Você ao menos se deu ao trabalho de checar se tinha alguma mensagem minha pra ela? Viu se eu tinha o celular dela gravado no meu celular? Ou você apenas leu a mensagem e imediatamente concluiu que eu era um cafajeste, sem sequer pensar na possibilidade de que eu poderia se inocente? E o mais importante, por que você estava mexendo no meu celular?

-Eu...

-Você não confia em mim, essa é a questão. Pelo amor de Deus, eu sequer tenho tempo pra gente, você acha que sou louco pra procurar outra mulher? Quantas vezes eu disse e repeti que eu te amo, que não vou te trair. E você continua sempre pisando na mesma tecla. Caramba, Bella!

-Edward, me desculpe... – Disse baixando a cabeça. Agora suas bochechas estavam rubras e tinha uma respiração rasa. _Respire fundo_, pensou ao sentar na cama. Pressionou a palma da mão nos olhos fechados. Uma explosão de estrelas formou-se em sua visão. E, olhando aquelas estrelinhas estúpidas, efeito de algum fenômeno físico ou químico ou óptico que nunca aprendeu, sentiu a irritação lentamente dar lugar a tristeza.

-De novo, Bella?

-De novo? – Disse com uma voz fraquinha.

-Desculpar você de novo? E pela mesma coisa?

Silêncio.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu. Me desculpe, sério. Eu não estava pensado direito... Eu só vi a mensagem e...

Levantou e levou tanto o pacote de biscoito quanto o copo de leite para a cozinha. Esvaziou o copo na pia e guardou o biscoito no armário que o tinha encontrado.

-Edward, você precisa comer... – Disse um meio sussurro vindo da porta da cozinha.

-Não estou com fome – Respondeu passando direto por ela e entrando no banheiro. Escovou os dentes rapidamente e foi para o quarto.

-Edward?

-Oi?

-Desculpa?

-Ok – Disse sem olhá-la nos olhos. Trocou de roupa e entrou debaixo das cobertas.

-São sete horas, você já vai dormir?

-Tô cansado. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Ouviu-a sair do quarto. Ouviu o barulho da louça sendo lavada e, algum tempo depois, ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ela ficou no banho, mas teve a horrível sensação de que ela não estava tomando banho. De que ela estava chorando.

Fechou os olhos com força e permaneceu na mesma posição o maior tempo possível. Quem sabe assim não podia dormir e sonhar? Sonhar sempre é mais fácil.

Porque, em vez da calmaria depois da tempestade, tudo o que via eram os destroços que ela deixou pra trás?

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e, logo depois, o colchão ceder sob o peso de Bella. Ela não falou nada. E ele também não.

Silencio.

E mais nada.

* * *

><p>Então, só demorei pra postar porque estava insegura quanto ao texto. Mas, de forma geral, gostei; então espero que tenham gostado :D<p>

Beijinho ;*


End file.
